Project ANGEL
by GoddessOfHyperactiveness
Summary: Not too good at summary's. You'll have to read to find out. Great story though....
1. Discovery

This is my first FF7 fic, please review?  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
After their encounter with Sephiroth in the creator ontop of the mountains. When Cloud found out he was one of Prof. Hojo's twisted experiments. Cloud and the gang went back to Niebelhiem. Cloud wanted catch up on some reading from the old diarie's kept of DR. Gast's supposed experiments.  
"I'm going up to Shinra mantion"stated Cloud as he wlked for the door in the hotel.  
"Cloud, are you sure that's wise?" called Red.  
"I want to learn the trueth" He called as he was out the door. He walked slowly up the street to the abandoned old mantion.   
'Ihope I'm doing the right thing' he thought as he opened the old gate. It gave a loud squeek as he opened it, showing it's true age. He walked up the old coble stone path. He wtched the upturned and cracked stones as he passed over them up to the door. Twisting the ancient bronze nob to open the old woden door that was barely on the hinges. He closed it quietly behind hima nd scuffed his feet in the weeved tapestry used as a hallway carpet. The patern on it seemed some what , familiar to him. He causiosly walked up the old steps, each one creacking a different note as he got higher. He felt his hand slide along the guards at each side, They were slightly rough from the varnish pealling away. He turned right into the slight hallway and into an old bedroom where the hiden door was sealed. He walked up to it, running his hands over the ancient, coroaded, blue stone semi-cirlce that hide the secret door. He felt allong untill he found a loose stone he gently pushed it inwards. In a shower of acumulated dust, a deep rumbling noise came as the huge door slowly rolled open to revile an old rickety, staircase that seemed to lead down into the deapths of hell, or that's what it was like in Cloud's case. He steped onto the wrotting wooden planks and causiously made his way down. Watching his every step as the next one could crumble away from under him. He took his time going down the stairway, it seemed to take forever. Spiriling downwards. It could almost make on dizzy. He finnally made it to the bottom of the eternally long staircase. He'd walked into an old cave. It must have been discovered by Dr. Gast when he built here many years ago. He feet kicked up centurie's of dust as he walked allong by torch light. He noticed a door on the left as he passed. The door where he found a new friend. A friend that had a twisted history, much like his own. He paused for a moment as he remembered the moment when he opened the door and found all those coffins form Dr. Gast's unfortunate experiments. In one was a friend for life. He wonders what would have come out if he'd opened a different coffin instead of Vincents. He shuddered at the thought of a rotting corpes glareing up at him for it's grave. He quickly turned and headed straight for he doorway that held the archives. He slowly opendthe door and turned on the old lights. A slight rumble came as he heard the ancient underground generator start up. Churning power into the old light bolbs. One by one they flickered before lighting up the entire room. Including the study. He turned left to walk up the hallway that was lined with archives of his 'supposed' life. He sighed slightly as he remebered what Sephiroth did to the place apon his last visit. Books were stowen all over the floors and on the shelves. He stepped and climbed over the mess until he noticed one book on a shelf. It was un touched. Cloud had to climb up a few shelfs to get to it. he grabbed it and causiously climbed back down. It was covered in centurie's of dust. He couldn't see it very well in this light so he decided to continue onwards towards the study. He walked around the old wooden desk and to the large, leather armchair the the Dr. must have sat in to right the history. He dusted off the seatd and sat down. He brushed the books off the desk and sat down his discovery. He looked at the cover, it was covered in dust. He blew it off and there was a strange symbol on it. He picked up another book and comared it. They looked nothing allike. One book had the Shinra seal on the cover and the other had a strange angel-type symbol on it. He chucked the other book away and opened the angel one up. It was allot like the other books inside. It had dates and a record of the progress of the experiments in it. Cloud noticed something different in this one. He noticed an experiment in it that wasn't in any of the other books. It was called Experiment 'ANGEL'. Cloud read on about this mysterious experiment.  
some of it read;  
On the XXofXXinXXXX, ANGEL was birthed from our discovery. The first one born allive directly from 'Jenova'. This one is of my own genes. Angel weighed in 4lbs 3oz. Angel was so small at birth, we had little hope for it. Still, I had a feeling that this one would survive. She had snow white hair at birth and raidiant jade eyes. I cared for her as if she was one of my own.  
Cloud read on a little;  
On the XXofXXinXXXX, Another was born allive. We used a saroget mother for this one as 'Jenova' was unable to concieve another. My assistant fathered this one as I am getting on in age. Also I am satifiend with my Daughter. This one weighed in at 7lb's 12oz. We had more hope for this one. ANGEL is 2 now, and as bright as ever. Her hair is stil as white as the day she was born. I think she shall have this hair colour for life.She loves to come with me down here to the lab and help. Well, trie's to help. We hadn't thought of a name for her 'brother' yet. So we left it up to her to decide.   
A little more;  
On the XXofXXinXXXX, ANGEL is 4 and her 'brother' is 2. She thought of a name for him on his birthday. She hadn't spoken a word until that day when she was holding her 'brother' she suddenely blurted out 'Seph'. I was astounded. My assistant accepted the name at my request. Her 'brother' had a healthy head of silver hair with the same jade eyes as his 'sister'.  
More;  
On the XXofXXinXXXX; I fear this will be my last night on earth. My health is failling me now. But I am satisfied with my life. My daughter is 6 now, and Seph is 4. They get allong quite well together. ANGEL is always looking out for him. I fear my assistant doesn't have the same love for any of them like my own. I actually fear for ANGEL's life once I'm gone. My assistant seems to spend allot of time down in the lab with Seph. I fear, not bonding, but experiments. I pity the poor child. I am glad I decided to raise my daughter 'naturally'. She is getting more beutiful everyday. My optimism was correct. She still has that lovely snow white hair. It is quite long now. I love to watch her as she runs. It is like a stream of white ribbons trailing behind her.  
  
Last entry;  
On the XXofXXinXXXX; I was lucky to live through last night. My pain is worsening every day. ANGEL can sense this. She is so concernd for me. My fear for her life is strengthening also. My assistant seems to be trying more and more to luer her down here with him. She always resists him. She is 8 now. My fear was that great, I constructed a special chamber for her. I will seal her in the capsual so she is hidden away from my twisted assistant. I'm sad because I couldn't make one for her 'brother'. I sincerly pity him for what he has to endure. She indead, did follow me to the chamber. She knew it was for her own good. She is so young, but her knowledge and matureness seems to serpase that even of my own. She didn't reat when I esealled the capsual and pumped the liauid inthat would keep her alive until the day a kind soul finds her and set's her free. Tonight, several hours after I sealled her in the capsual. I still see her raidiant jade eyes glimmering as they were submerged in the liquid, her snow white hair flowing around as the liquid circulated. But most of all, i see her silent smile. The smile she gave me as I placed the mask over her mouth and closed the lid. She knew I was helping her. She knew.  
  
At the bottom of the page, a small map was drawn. It was of the laberenth on Mt. Neibelhiem. It showed every turn and cave. One cave that lead off one of the laberenth's had a large print in the middle of it. The print was off two angel wings.   
"That's where she is!" smiled Cloud as he ripped the map out of the book and sprinted out of the room for the stairs. He ran up the stairs rather quickly, this time, not worrying about the broken ones. He sprinted out of the secret doorway and into the hallway. He bounded down the steps in a single leap and straight out the old door. Nearly knocking it off it's hinges. He ran allong the cobble stone path and straddled the fence. He ran straight to the hotel and in the door. He ignored the clerk as he shouted,  
"Don't run". Cloud continued up the stairs and burst into the room where he frightened the sh*t out of his unsuspecting friends.  
"Cloud!" sapped Tifa as she had fallen off the bed in fright.  
"What's with the rush" said Barrett calmly as he walked up to his smaller friend.  
"We're going on a rescue mission" explained Cloud.  
"What's new" joked Yuffie as she sat on one of the chairs.  
"No, no! We have to go rescue an ANGEL" . Vincent's head jerked up at that comment.  
"Angel?" he whispered.  
"She was one of Jenova's kid's and..." Cloud began to explain what he'd read in the lab.  
~After about another half hour~  
"Let's get going then!" called Barrett as he was already out the bed room door.  
"Rightio!" called Yuffie after him. They all filled out of the room but Vincent trailed along behind.  
"So that's where she went" he thought as he joined the others on thier treck to My. Nieblhiem.  
- - - - - - - - - - - -   
More chapter's coming soon.. 


	2. Search

The Search~  
  
A misty drizzle fell opon the blue/grey mountain as the group of adventure's traveled. The ground was muddy and slipperey,  
"Now this is grose" commented Yuffie as she nearly sunk a ft in a mud puddle.  
"You just need to grow a bit!" called Cid from up ahead. Yuffie spotted the grey haired man and stuck her tounge out in defience. He simply laughed and started off again.  
"Cloud? Are you sure we're going the right way?" called Red as Cait Sith helped him out of a mud puddle he got bogged in.  
"We haven't even reach the laberenth yet!" called Cloud from the front of the group.  
"Hey Cloud!" called Tifa as she ran past the other member's to the front of the group, "Don't we have to go down near the old bridge to get to the laberenths?" she panted as she caught her breathe.  
"Oh" Cloud commented, scratching his head. Realising that when he got to the bridge. He forgot that there wasn't a bridge anymore.  
"Yeh Oh!", she put her hands on her hips, "Now how are we suppose to get to the laberenth?" Red walked up beside the thinking duo. He looked down the slight slope and noticed a large ledge directly under him. With one leap, he landed gracefully on the ledge below.  
"We'll do it the old fassion way, Climb!" he called.  
"I'm not climbing down there!" protested Yuffie as she folded her arms. Vincent was the next to go down. He started to climb down, his 'deformed' arm grasping onto the rocks with ease. He made it to the first ledge and kept going.  
"Why is he so quiet all of a sudden?" she asked Cloud. He simply shrugged and started down himself. Cait Sith hepled Tifa down while Barrett went next with Yuffie. Cid was the last to go.  
"This is going to take forever" he complained. An idea came across his mind while he looked at one of the large bridge planks.  
"Hmm" he smiled.  
Red and Vincent were just about at the bottom when the heard a loud cheer from above.  
"YEEEEEHAAAA!!"  
They both looked up to find Cid sliding full speed down the slope on one of the bridge planks.  
"Look out below!!" he called as he sped past Barrett and Yuffie,  
"Look out Cid! Yer crazy old Cooke!" yelled Barrett,  
"Now why didn't I think of that?" commented Yuffie. Cid continued to speed down the slope. Narrowly missing Cait Sith and Tifa who nearly slipped from the force of him flying past. But he collected and unfortunate Clound, who was un-aware of Cid coming. Cloud was knocked clean off his feet and flipped into the air. He was quick with his reflexes though. He quickly turned and grabbed Cid's sholder. Cid held his hand there and Cloud crouched bahind the driver.  
"Good catch!" commented Cid,  
"Crazy driver!" joked Cloud and they were getting closer to the bottom, "How are we gonna stop?"  
"Umm, good question" Cid commented but it was too late. The sped straight off the slope and into a deep mud pit, stoppuing them suddenly. This catapolted the two bobsledder's into the air and face first into the clay.  
Red and Vincent who were already down, ran over to their aid. The other 4 roared in laughter as the walked over. Cloud was the first to come to, he rolled over in the mud,  
"Ow, my head" he complained as he rubbed his head.  
"Whoa! What a ride!" cheered Cid as he sat up. Barrett trudged into the mud and helped the 2 out of the mess. Cloud and Cid were now a nice shade of blue/grey from the clay.  
"Did the map survive?" questioned Vincent. Cloud looked up from trying to brush himself off and searched in his many pockets. A sigh of relief came over the group as he pulled it out and unfolded it. It was a little stained, but still readable.  
"Well, let's keep moveing" Cloud stated as he headed up one of the many paths, following the map's direction. They came to a cave entrence and walked straight in. The cave was lite up by a mystirious yellow glow. It was the crystelised Make embedded in all th walls. The group comtinued on. Tifa stopped for a moment and ran her hand allong one of the glowing crystals. The glowing seemed to engulf her hand like a flame.  
"Beutiful aren't they" a voice commented behind her. She turned only to find Vincent gazing at the crystals.  
"Yes, thay are" she answered as she turned back to them, "Um ,Vincent?"  
"Yes?" he intense dark eyes focusing on her's.  
"Are you alright? You don't seem to be your normal self?". Vincent simply smiled,  
"I'm fine" he commented, "Now come on, or we'll lose them". Tifa didn't believe him but she went allong any how.  



End file.
